1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intermediate bearing for a door, window or the like having at least a leaf pivoting about a vertical spindle and comprising a fixed base integral with the sash-frame and provided with an opening into which engages a catching pin of a movable member integral with the leaf.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Some doors, windows or the like comprise leafs pivoting about a vertical spindle the height of which is larger than the normal height. In some cases, as, e.g., in case of the absence of a peripheral hinge, for single leafs pivoting about a vertical spindle, it is necessary to ensure a homogeneous compression of the seal on the periphery of the fillister of the sash-frame. For this purpose, intermediate bearings have been designed which are arranged between the upper joint and the lower joint.
Thus, an intermediate bearing is known comprising a fixed base integral with the sash-frame, provided with an opening into which engages a catching pin of a movable member integral with the leaf. The upper and lower edges of this opening keep this catching pin vertical, while the vertical edge has a curvilinear wall acting as guiding means for said catching pin during the opening or the closing of the leaf. Furthermore, this bearing comprises a shim arranged between the fixed base and the movable member, in order to impart to both these components a determined positioning, with a view to facilitate the mounting of this intermediate bearing onto the sash-frame and onto the leaf, the shim is pulled away after mounting.
Now, it frequently happens that, for any reason whatsoever, the sash-frame or the leaf are slightly curved. Therefore, either the catching pin is subjected to an important friction during its movement in the opening of the fixed base or there is brought about some backlash between the catching pin and the opening and the homogeneous compression of the seal on the periphery of the fillister of the sash-frame is no longer ensured.